Own Eurovision Song Contest 50
"Kaktus" |windance = |vote = Each country awardes 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 45 |return = |debut = None |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = None |opening = "Uhodi" by Sonya |openingl = |interval = "Komanda" by Polina Gagarina, Egor Creed and Dj SMASH |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = 50 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Participating countries | col2 = #d40000 | tag2 = Did not qualify from the semi-final | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Countries that participated in the past but not this edition }}Own Eurovision Song Contest 50, often referred to as OESC #50, is the 50th edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest. The edition took place in Kazan, Russia, after they won in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 49, edition held in Turku, Finland. Forty-five countries have confirmed their participation in the competition. The 50th edition will see Egypt, Hungary, Kosovo, Latvia, Macedonia, Morocco, Poland and Serbia returning in the contest, while Albania, Bulgaria, Estonia, Malta, Lithuania, San Marino and Ukraine have decided to withdraw. The 50th edition consisted of three shows, including two semi-finals, which took place on 28 July and 4 August 2018 and a grand final, which took place on 27 August 2018. The motto of this edition is "Daydream". After a tense voting process, Poland won the contest for the fifth time, with Bovska's song "Kaktus". Last time Poland won was in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 44, edition held in Milan, Italy. Poland received a total amount of 160 points, winning by a margin of only one point. The runner-up of this edition was Turkey. Third place went to Czech Republic, fourth place went to Luxembourg, while the fifth place went to Lebanon and the sixth place went to the Georgia. Turkey and Lebanon received their best place in the competition, since their debut. From the countries that were automatically qualified in the Grand Final only Czech Republic and Luxembourg managed to place in the top 10. United Kingdom finished in the 14th place, Finland placed 16th, while the host country, Russia finished in the 17th place and Montenegro placed 24th out of 26 countries that were in the Grand Final. Location For more details on the host country, see Russia. 'Venue' Tatneft Arena is a multi-purpose sports and events venue located in Kazan, Russia. The capacity of the arena is 10,000 and was opened in 2005. It’s one of the biggest and most well-equipped ice palaces in Russia and Europe. The facility was inaugurated during Kazan’s 1,000th anniversary celebrations. The venue has two fully-featured ice rinks, each having independently operating infrastructure, general use facilities (locker rooms, makeup rooms, judges rooms, etc.), press centre and medical station. The venue also features a variety of dining options including coffee bars, café and restaurant. In July-August 2015, the Tatneft Arena Ice Palace played host to the Opening/Closing Ceremonies of the 16th FINA World Championships. The Opening Ceremony’s official show, Pilgrim, was staged at the venue on a day-to-day basis during eight days. 'Bidding Phase' }}After Russia's victory in Turku, Finland, the head of the delegation stated that the 50th edition would be held in Russia, but the host city is yet to be decided. A total of four cities have been selected as the candidates to host the contest: Kaliningrad, Kazan, Novosibirsk and Sochi. Roston-on-Don had declared its interest in hosting the contest, but did not submit a formal bid. The basic requirements to select a host city are the following: *A suitable venue that can accommodate around 10,000 spectators. *The Green Room should be located in the arena or as near it as possible. *A press centre with a specific size had to be made available at the venue. *A good distribution of hotel rooms, at different price categories, able to accommodate at least 2,000 delegates, accredited journalists and spectators. *The host city had to be near a major airport. 'Host city' Kazan is the capital and largest city of the Republic of Tatarstan, Russia. With a population of 1.243.500, it is the sixth most populous city in Russia. Kazan is one of the largest religious, economic, political, scientific, educational, cultural and sports centers in Russia. Kazan lies at the confluence of the Volga and Kazanka Rivers in European Russia, about 715 kilometres east from Moscow. The Kazan Kremlin is a World Heritage Site. The Millennium of Kazan was celebrated in 2005. In April 2009, the Russian Patent Office granted Kazan the right to brand itself as the "Third Capital" of Russia. In 2009 it was chosen as the "Sports capital of Russia" and it still is referred to as such. In 2011, here was held the European Weightlifting Championships.The city hosted the 2013 Summer Universiade, 2014 World Fencing Championships, the 2015 World Aquatics Championships, and is one of the host cities for the 2017 FIFA Confederations Cup and,for the first time in Russia, the official stage of the Red Bull Air Race World Championship under the auspices of the Fédération Aéronautique Internationale (FAI). Also Kazan has held the World Wushu Championships.In 2018, Kazan became one of the cities where the 2018 FIFA World Cup was held. In 2015, 2.1 million tourists visited Kazan, a 20% increase in comparison with 2014. 1.5 million tourists visited the Kazan Kremlin in 2015, and one million visited the city's hotel and entertainment complex with an aquapark called "Kazan Riviera". Format Semi-final Allocation Draw The Semi-final Allocation Draw took place on July 16, 2018. The thirty-nine semi-finalists had been allocated into six pots, based on historical voting patterns. Drawing from different pots helps to reduce the chance of so-called "bloc voting" and increase suspense in the semi-finals. From these pots, 19 countries were allocated to compete in the first semifinal and 20 countries in the second semifinal. Czech Republic, Finland and Montenegro will vote in the first semi-final, while Luxembourg, Russia and the United Kingdom will vote in the second semi-final. All the Big 6 countries were allocated to perform in the first half of the Grand Final. Results Semi-final 1 Nineteen countries will participate in the first semi-final. Czech Republic, Finland and Montenegro voted in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 Twenty countries will participate in the second semi-final. Luxembourg, Russia and United Kingdom voted in this semi-final. Final Scoreboards 'Semifinal 1' '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country's vote in the first semi-final: 'Semifinal 2' '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country's vote in the second semi-final: 'Grand Final' '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country's vote in the Grand Final: Other countries : Eligibility for potential participation in the Own Eurovision Song Contest requires a national broadcaster with active OEBU membership that would be able to broadcast the contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. * : On 22 June 2018, the albanian broadcaster announced its withdrawal. * : On 22 June 2018 the broadcaster announced that Bosnia and Herzegovina will not return in the competition. * : On 19 June 2018 the broadcaster BNR announced its withdrawal. * : On 19 June 2018 It was announced by the broadcaster RIK that Cyprus will not return to the competition. * : On 4 March 2018 the broadcaster ERR announced its withdrawal. * : On 22 June 2018 the french broadcaster announced that France will not return in the competition. * : On 22 June 2018 the broadcaster LRT announced its withdrawal. * : On 4 March 2018 the broadcaster PBS announced its withdrawal. * : On 12 July 2018 the portuguese broadcaster announced it will not participate in the 50th edition. * : On 4 March 2018 the broadcaster SMTV announced its withdrawal. * : On 2 July 2018 the ukrainian broadcaster announced its withdrawal due to economic issues, a return in the next edition is very likely. Controversies Slovenia's representative Though Slovenia have selected via a National Selection their entry "Arabia" by Joker, it was announced on June 13, 2018, that Joker has withdrew from the contest and another representative will be selected internal. UK's representative Though UK announced that they have selected Meadowlark, it was announced on June 14, 2018, that the band has withdrew from the competition. Another representative was selected. See also * Own Eurovision Song Contest Category:OESC editions